gamesgeralfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Elders Scrolls
= The Elder Scrolls = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. The Elder Scrolls é uma série de videojogos do género role-playing de acção em mundo aberto, produzidos principalmente pelos estúdios Bethesda Game Studios e publicados pela Bethesda Softworks, originada e lançada Exclusivamente para PC - The Elder Scrolls rapidamente conquistou a todos pelas qualidades e inovações apresentadas nos Computadores da época. Excluindo as expansões, a série principal tem actualmente um total de cinco títulos: Arena, II: Daggerfall, III: Morrowind, IV: Oblivion e V: Skyrim. O título mais recente, The Elder Scrolls Online é um massively multiplayer online role-playing (MMORPG) e foi produzido pela ZeniMax Online Studios.1 A série é muito conhecida por ter uma jogabilidade versátil, dando muita liberdade ao jogador, e pelos seus mundos fictícios ricamente detalhados. Morrowind, Oblivion e Skyrim ganharam vários prémios de Jogo do Ano, atribuídos por múltiplas publicações da especialidade. Já foram vendidas mundialmente mais de 40 milhões de cópias de jogos The Elder Scrolls. Jogos| editar código-fonte * The Elder Scrolls: Arena (1994) - PC MS-DOS * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (1996) - PC MS-DOS * An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire (1997) - PC MS-DOS * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (1998) - PC MS-DOS * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (2002) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar (2003) ** Duas expansões para Morrowind: Tribunal (2002) e Bloodmoon (2003) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Stormhold (2004) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey (2004) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (2006) ** Expansão: Shivering Isles (2007) ** Além de um plugin chamado Knights of the Nine, que não é uma expansão, mas, é considerado como uma.2 (2006) * The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile (2006) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (11/11/2011) ** O jogo possui três expansões: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard (2012); The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Heartfire (2012) e The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dragonborn. * The Elder Scrolls Online (04/04/2014 para PC e Mac, e 09/06/2015 para PS4 e Xbox One) é um jogo da Bethesda Softworks com a ZeniMax Media Inc. com a temática da série Elder Scrolls sem interferir diretamente na história da série (spin-off) com jogabilidade muito diferente por ser um MMO e tem um enredo mais livre por se situar séculos antes dos outros jogos. ** Imperial City é a primeira DLC oficial com expansão ao jogo, e datada para dias 31/08/2015 para PC e Mac, 15/09/2015 para Xbox One e 16/09/2015 para PS4. A expansão libera a cidade imperial com 6 distritos além de muito conteúdo adicional como um novo estilo de armadura e armas. Os jogos The Elder Scrolss Travels: Dawnstar e The Elder Scrolls Travels: Stormhold correm apenas em telemóveis com Java. The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey foi desenvolvido para N-Gage. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind foi lançado para Microsoft Windows e Xbox. = The Elder Scrolls: Arena = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. |} |} The Elder Scrolls: Arena é um RPG eletrônico open world de fantasia épica desenvolvido para o sistema DOS pela Bethesda Softworkse lançado em 1994. É o primeiro jogo da série The Elder Scrolls. Em 2004, uma versão para download foi disponibilizado gratuitamente como parte do 10º aniversário da série, mas os novos sistemas podem exigir um emulador, como o DOSBox, para executá-lo.1 = The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. |} |} The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall é um jogo eletrônico de fantasia mundo aberto de ação role-playing desenvolvido pela Bethesda Softworks e lançado em 1996 para o MS-DOS. É a continuação de The Elder Scrolls: Arena, pertencente à série The Elder Scrolls. É o primeiro jogo da série a ser avaliado. Em 9 de julho de 2009, a Bethesda disponibilizou o download legal gratuito de Daggerfall em seu site, em comemoração ao 15º aniversário da franquia The Elder Scrolls. Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Em Daggerfall, como em todos jogos The Elder Scrolls, os jogadores não são obrigados a seguir questlines ou preencher arquétipos de personagens específicos. O jogo possui um sistema de criação de feitiços, onde por meio da Aliança dos Magos, os jogadores podem criar feitiços personalizados com vários efeitos diferentes. O jogo irá gerar automaticamente o custo de mana da magia com base na potência dos efeitos escolhidos. Outras características incluem um sistema de equipamentos de encantamento (similar em conceito ao sistema de criação de magia), a capacidade para comprar casas e navios, com uma variedade de roupas e equipamentos; relações políticas dinâmicas entre reinos, a capacidade de se tornar um vampiro, lobisomem, ou wereboar e do sistema de combate, que usa o movimento do mouse para determinar a direção e o efeito de mudanças de armas em combate corpo a corpo. O sistema político é apoiado por uma rede de alianças, ordens e religiões, todos com tarefas exclusivas e quests. Juntando e contribuindo para estas organizações permitem que o jogador ganhar uma reputação no mundo do jogo, o que afeta a forma como NPCs e outras facções verão o jogador. = An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire é um videojogo desenvolvido e distribuído pela Bethesda Softworks, ambientado no universo de The Elder Scrolls. Criado em 1997, Battlespire é conhecido por ser o terceiro jogo da série Elder Scrolls, o primeiro a poder ser jogado em terceira pessoa e o único que teve "An Elder Scrolls Legend" no seu título. A resolução do jogo era 800 por 600 ou resolução VGA. Foi muito inesperado, lançado um ano depois de Daggerfall, e como os jogos dessa série são conhecidos por ser grandes não tinham porque lançar outro jogo enquanto o seu público ainda estava jogando seu antecessor. História: no jogo voce começa como um aprendiz do imperial battle college em um centro de formação escondido num reino de Oblivion, que no dia do teste final, descobre um exercito de daedras malignos liderados por Mehrunes Dagon que invadiu e matou quase todos. seu parceiro e capturado e mantido prisioneiro dos daedras pelo proprio Mehrunes dagon. em oblivion, reino dos daedras, o jogador viaja por sete niveis para alcançar e derrotar Mehrunes Dagon e fugir de volta a tamriel[necessário esclarecer] = The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. | |} |} The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (conhecido apenas como Morrowind) é o terceiro jogo da série The Elder Scrolls, um clássico RPG. O jogo foi lançado na América do Norte e na Europa para PC e Xbox entre 1 de maio e 22 de novembro de 2002, e foi desenvolvido pela Bethesda Game Studios e distribuído pela Bethesda Softworks (ZeniMax Meia) e Ubisoft. O jogo vendeu mais de 4 milhões de cópias no mundo.1 O jogo acontece na Ilha de Vvardenfell, um distrito na província de Dunmeri, em Morrowind. O jogo foi lançado em inglês, mas conta com uma tradução não oficial ao espanhol. Conta com duas expansões; a primeira é The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal, que foi lançada em novembro de 2002, e a segunda é The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, lançada em 2003. Também existe um pack com o jogo e suas duas expansões, chamado Morrowind: Game of the Year Edition'', em comemoração pelo prêmio que foi outorgado ao jogo, e que saiu ao mercado no dia 31 de outubro de 2003.'' Índice esconder * 1Descrição * 2Recepção e prêmios * 3Modificação * 4Expansões ** 4.1The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal ** 4.2The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * 5Lançamentos ** 5.1The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Game of the Year Edition * 6Referências * 7Ligações externas Descrição| editar código-fonte Com uma trama épica, Morrowind conseguiu chegar ao coração dos mais amantes de RPG. Um mundo enorme e detalhado por descobrir, a possibilidade de editar a personagem e a aparição da câmera em terceira pessoa fizeram deste jogo uma obra-prima. Existiam diferentes linhas argumentais à parte da principal. O jogador se podia unir a qualquer dos grêmios, servir à guarda imperial ou fazer-se mercadora para acumular a maior fortuna possível. As possibilidades eram infinitas. Para muitos jogadores é o melhor jogo de RPG da história. O jogador sobe de nível ao seu personagem quando este aumenta a aptidão de qualquer habilidade de sua lista de habilidades maiores e menores dez vezes. Cada vez que seu personagem sobe de nível, o jogador deve selecionar três atributos a aumentar. O jogador estará em melhores condições para aumentar os atributos relacionados com seu conjunto de habilidades, já que cada aumento na aptidão em uma habilidade acrescenta 0,5 pontos a um multiplicador pelo qual o atributo é aumentado. Para permitir este comportamento, Morrowind, além da criação de uma extensa trama principal, proporciona muitas missões detalhadas para fazer estando ao serviço de uma variedade de facções, incluídos diversos grêmios, organizações religiosas e casas aristocráticas e feudais, além de multidão de missões secundárias achadas pelo mero feito de explorar. Inclusive a trama principal em sim pode ter várias direções dependendo das decisões do jogador. Estas decisões que o jogador tomada no desempenho destas missões passam a ser métodos de interpretação do personagem; um espetacular conjunto de ferramentas estabelecerão a recém criada identidade própria do jogador. Recepção e prêmios| editar código-fonte Todas suas características junto com a impressionante quantidade de mods que apareceram, fizeram com que Morrowind fora premiado Game of the Year de 2002. Recebeu boas críticas e pontuações de diferentes revistas e sites, incluída uma pontuação de 9/10 em Meristation e uma média de 89% nas revisões de Metacritic e Game Rankings. Modificação| editar código-fonte Bethesda Softworks, o desenvolvedor de Morrowind, oferece aos jogadores a possibilidade de recriar o mundo com uma variedade de ferramentas de criação de mods, como The Elder Scrolls Construction Set, que permite ao jogador criar e editar diferentes raças, signos, habilidades, poderes, NPCs, etc. As personagens criados podem ser tão fortes ou tão rápidos como queira o usuário, e o conjunto permite ao jogador experimentar com o jogo de um modo que normalmente não será possível dentro da mecânica do jogo. Expansões| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal, anunciado no dia 2 de setembro de 2002 e previsto para atirar-se só para PC, foi finalmente lançado, com pouco entusiasmo dos admiradores da série, no dia 6 de novembro do mesmo ano. Tribunal coloca ao jogador na fechada cidade amuralhada de Mournhold, um enclave dentro a capital estadual em Morrowind de Almalexia; a nova cidade não está conectada à massa de terra de Morrowind, Vvardenfell, e o jogador deve teleportarse à mesma. A história continua a trama das deidades do Tribunal. A eleição de produzir uma expansão foi principalmente inspirada pelo sucesso do lançamento de Morrowind, assim como um sentimento geral que os jogos da série The Elder Scrolls são experiências contínuas, que merecem coisas novas para fazer para seus jogadores. O desenvolvimento da expansão começou imediatamente depois da saída de Morrowind ao mercado, dando aos desenvolvedores só cinco meses de ciclo de desenvolvimento antes do lançamento, um ciclo considerado muito rápido dentro da indústria. A existência prévia do set de construção, no entanto, significa que a equipe "já tinha as ferramentas para poder acrescentar contido e características muito rapidamente". Melhoras na interface (concretamente, uma revisão do diário de aventuras de Morrowind) se encontram entre os principais objetivos do lançamento de Tribunal. O novo diário permite ao jogador ordenar missões a título individual e por conseguinte, a redução da confusão causada por ter de buscar no diário cada missão ordenada em um único fluxo cronológico. Os analistas que analisaram o jogo receberam bem a mudança, mesmo que alguns criticaram a implementação incompleta do sistema, e outros disseram que o sistema continua sendo "um pouco difícil de conduzir". As análises sobre Tribunal foram em geral positivos, mesmo que em menor quantidade que no caso de Morrowind. Os lugares de pontuação de jogos Metacritic e Game Rankings deram à expansão pontuações favoráveis: Metacritic, uma pontuação de 80/100; Game Rankings, uma pontuação de 82/100. The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, anunciado no dia 14 de fevereiro de 2003, e cujo lançamento estava previsto para maio do mesmo ano, foi lançado finalmente no dia 6 de junho na América do norte e um mês depois na Europa. Bethesda começou a trabalhar na expansão imediatamente depois do lançamento de Tribunal em novembro de 2002. Bloodmoon é mais uma expansão ampla que Tribunal, em termos de superfície coberta e conteúdo criado; a expansão expande o mapa principal do jogo para incluir à ilha selvagem de Solstheim, uma frígida tundra setentrional salpicada por algumas florestas, situada ao noroeste de Vvardenfell. Estes acrescentados marcaram o retorno à "jogabilidade aberta" e a "liberdade de exploração" do jogo original, em contraste com a linearidade e o confinamento de Tribunal. As análises sobre Bloodmoon foram, novamente, em geral positivos. Os lugares de pontuação Metacritic e Game Rankings deram à expansão pontuações mais ainda favoráveis: Metacritic, uma pontuação de 85/100; Game Rankings, uma pontuação de 83/100. Uma das principais características de Bloodmoon é a reincorporação dos homens lobo, uma característica incluída em The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, mas que tinha estado ausente em Morrowind, uma característica prominentemente publicitada nas previews antes do lançamento do jogo, em contraste com o vampirismo de Morrowind, que foi quase um "ovo de Pascoa" em termos de quantos jogadores se mantiveram familiarizados com a característica. Os jogadores podem converter-se em homens lobo contagiándo-se com a doença licantrópica "Sanies Lupinus" e deixando-a estar três dias sem tratar de curá-la. Uma vez que a doença se integrou plenamente, o jogador se transforma cada noite em homem lobo, independentemente do ciclo lunar. Ser um homem lobo proporciona aumentos nos atributos e capacidades, mesmo que sua força se reduziu consideravelmente com relação às grandes bonificações oferecidas pela licantropía em Daggerfall. Alguns analistas deram as boas-vindas ao acrescentado, mas outros pensavam que às vezes era frustrante e estava logo que aplicado (por exemplo, quando o jogador se desperta pela manhã depois que haver-se transformado em homem lobo pode encontrar-se com que devorou a um PNJ necessário para a trama principal). Lançamentos| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Game of the Year Edition| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Game of the Year Edition se anunciou no dia 12 de maio de 2003 e foi lançado no dia 31 de outubro do mesmo ano. Se compilam em um só disco para PC e Xbox as duas expansões Tribunal e Bloodmoon, junto com os Patches lançados somente para PC, algo ao que que, anteriormente, os proprietários da versão de Xbox não tinham acesso. Ausente, no entanto, a partir da versão Xbox esteve o diário de jogo melhorado que Bethesda incluiu em Bloodmoon e Tribunal, assim como no últimos Patches da versão original de Morrowind. Os indagados responderam à ausência negativamente. Não obstante, as revisões para o conjunto GOTY foram em geral positivas, mais que todas as versões anteriores. Metacritic lhe deu ao jogo uma pontuação de 88/100; Game Rankings, um 90/100. = The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal é a primeira expansão para o terceiro jogo da saga de RPG The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Foi anunciado em 2 de setembro de 2002 e estava programado para ser lançado apenas para PC. Ele finalmente foi lançado, com pouco entusiasmo dos fãs da série, em 06 de novembro de 2002. Índice esconder * 1Enredo * 2Novidades * 3Recepção * 4Ligações externas Enredo| editar código-fonte Tribunal coloca o jogador na cidade cercada de Mournhold, um enclave na capital da província de Morrowind Almalexia. Essa nova cidade não está ligada à massa de terra de Morrowind, Vvardenfell, e o jogador deve teleportar-se para ela. A história continua a trama das divindades do Tribunal. Novidades| editar código-fonte Interface Melhorada (especificamente, uma revisão das aventuras diárias de Morrowind) estão entre as principais novidades do lançamento do Tribunal. A nova ordem permite que o jogador realize individualmente tarefas diárias, reduzindo assim a confusão causada por ter que pesquisar cada missão no jornal em um fluxo único ordenado cronologicamente. Os analistas que testaram as mudanças do jogo o receberam bem, apesar de algumas críticas à execução incompleta do sistema, e outros disseram que o sistema continua a ser "um pouco difícil de utilizar". A expansão também inclui uma nova cidade, Mournhold, que só é acessível por teletransporte. Além disso, o jogo apresenta novas armas, armaduras, itens, NPCs, animais de estimação, inimigos e a possibilidade de contratar mercenários para ajudar em batalha. A principal motivação para produzir uma expansão do jogo original foi o lançamento bem sucedido de Morrowind e um sentimento geral de que os jogos da série The Elder Scrolls são experiências contínuas, que merecem novas coisas para manter seus jogadores cativados. O desenvolvimento começou imediatamente após o ingresso de Morrowind no mercado, dando aos desenvolvedores apenas cinco meses para desenvolver a expansão do jogo, uma série de evolução muito rápida como jamais vista na indústria. A existência prévia do TES Construction Set, no entanto, contribuiu para a rapidez do desenvolvimento pois a equipe "já tinha as ferramentas para adicionar conteúdos e funcionalidades muito rapidamente." Recepção| editar código-fonte A análise de Tribunal foi positiva, embora em menor grau do que no caso de Morrowind. Sites como Metacritic e Game Rankings deram avaliações favoráveis para a expansão: Metacritic, uma pontuação de 80/100, Game Rankings, uma pontuação de 82/100. = The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Nota: Para o filme com Tom Cruise, veja Oblivion (filme). | |} |} The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (ou simplesmente Oblivion) é um jogo eletrônico de Ação/RPG desenvolvido pela Bethesda Softworkspara Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. É o quarto jogo da série The Elder Scrolls. Foi lançado em março de 2006 para Windows e Xbox 360. A versão para o Playstation 3 foi lançada cerca de um ano depois. O jogo foi muito bem recebido pela maior parte dos críticos, vencendo diversos prêmios. Dentro de uma semana, o jogo já havia vendido mais de 1,7 milhão de cópias, e mais de 3,5 milhões até novembro de 2011. Oblivion continua a tradição da série The Elder Scrolls possibilitando ao jogador explorar qualquer lugar do mundo a qualquer momento, incluindo a possibilidade de ignorar o objetivo principal por um período de tempo ou indefinidamente. Índice esconder * 1Desenvolvimento * 2História * 3Estilo de jogo * 4Elenco e Equipe * 5Guildas * 6Raças jogáveis * 7Habilidades * 8A tecnologia de Oblivion ** 8.1Radiant A.I. ** 8.2Middlewares usadas em Oblivion * 9Mudanças em relação aos jogos anteriores ** 9.1Combate ** 9.2Mágicas ** 9.3NPCs ** 9.4Habilidades e Levels * 10Reação crítica ** 10.1Prêmios * 11Reclassificação etária * 12Expansões ** 12.1Mods * 13Ligações externas * 14Referências Desenvolvimento| editar código-fonte O desenvolvimento de Oblivion começou na metade de 2002, logo após o lançamento de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, e levou cerca de quatro anos para ser finalizado. O jogo estrela as vozes de Patrick Stewart, Lynda Carter, Sean Bean e Terence Stamp. A edição para Windows também suporta a nova versão do "The Elder Scrolls: Construction Set '(TES:CS)'" que está disponível para download (gratuito) no site da Bethesda. O Construction Set possibilita uma expansão extensiva do jogo, e inclui todas as ferramentas básicas utilizadas pelos designers de Oblivion, dando aos usuários muitas das mesmas oportunidades para criar um conteúdo original do jogo, assim como fizeram os designers. História| editar código-fonte Depois do misterioso assassinato do Imperador, Uriel Septim VII (dublado por Patrick Stewart), o trono de Tamriel permanece vazio. Com o Império à beira do desmoronamento, os portais de Oblivion são abertos e os Daedras marcham sobre Tamriel, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passam. Para lutar contra esse mal, o jogador deve encontrar o herdeiro perdido do trono e esclarecer a sinistra conspiração que ameaça destruir toda Tamriel. Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. A trama começa com o personagem principal preso sob circunstâncias desconhecidas na Cidade Imperial, capital de Cyrodiil e do Império. A cela em que o jogador está é entrada para uma rota secreta de fuga, usada em casos de emergência. O Imperador Uriel Septim VII chega à prisão escoltado por vários guarda-costas. É revelado que assassinos (mais tarde é revelado que tais assassinos são, na verdade, membros de um culto conhecido como Mythic Dawn) eliminaram os três filhos de Uriel e agora o estão perseguindo. Durante a conversa, Septim afirma que viu você em seus sonhos e visões. Os guarda-costas do Imperador (parte dos chamados Blades, uma tropa de protetores e investigadores espalhados por todo o Império) levam o jogador à rota de fuga. Em certo ponto o protagonista é forçado a deixar o grupo e segue sozinho por catacumbas. É nesse local que o Tutorial ocorre, explicando os princípios básicos do jogo. No final das catacumbas, o protagonista se encontra novamente com os guardas e Septim, quando são cercados por assassinos, e é seu objetivo proteger o Imperador. Uma batalha acontece, forçando o grupo a um caminho sem saída. Ali, o jogador é deixado com o Imperador, enquanto os Blades lutam com o inimigo. Uriel então confia ao protagonista o Amulet of Kings (Amuleto dos Reis), um amuleto especial que só pode ser usado por aqueles da linhagem dos Septim, e ordena que ele leve este amuleto para um homem chamado Jauffre. Inesperadamente, um assassino cerca Uriel e o mata. Quando o assassino é morto, só há um guarda que sobreviveu, Baurus, que rapidamente vai conversar com o protagonista. Ele explica que Jauffre é o Mestre dos Blades, e pode ser encontrado em um local chamado Weynon Priory, perto da cidade de Chorrol. Logo depois, o protagonista sai dos esgotos e começa sua jornada por Tamriel; é de escolha do jogador se ele irá seguir estas ordens ou o seu próprio caminho. Se o jogador escolhe seguir a quest principal, e se aventura para Weynon Priory, é revelado que a morte do Imperador possibilitou a abertura de muitos portais para Oblivion, e uma invasão de Daedras é o resultado. A única maneira de fechar esses portais é encontrar algum descendente da linhagem dos Septim para retomar o trono e acender novamente os Dragonfires na Imperial City. Felizmente, é também revelado que há, de fato, um herdeiro para o trono: um filho não-legítimo de Septim, chamado Martin (dublado por Sean Bean - famoso por interpretar Boromir em O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel), que está residindo na cidade de Kvatch. O protagonista deve, então, se aventurar até Kvatch e trazer Martin para Weynon Priory. Porém, os Daedras sitiaram a cidade, e o jogador precisa entrar no portal aberto neste local e fechá-lo. Após fechar o portal, o jogador é aclamado "O Herói de Kvatch", e se torna, de uma certa maneira, conhecido através de Cyrodil. Depois de matar todos os inimigos no pátio da cidade, o protagonista entra na capela e convence Martin a segui-lo até Weynon Priory. Ao chegar, o jogador logo fica sabendo que Weynon Priory está sendo sitiada pelos Mythic Dawn e que o Amulet of Kings foi roubado. Após o ataque, Jauffre diz ao protagonista para escoltar Martin até Cloud Ruler Temple, a fortaleza dos Blades localizada nas Montanhas Jerall. Ao chegar, Martin é reconhecido como Imperador e o comando dos Blades é passado a ele. Depois de algum planejamento, Jauffre diz ao jogador para se encontrar com Baurus na Imperial City, o único sobrevivente do começo do jogo. Eles devem encontrar o Shrine of Dagon (Santuário de Dagon), o local de um culto Daedrico, onde se acredita que esteja o Amulet of Kings. Após alguma investigação, o protagonista chega até o Santuário, infiltrando-o ou atacando-o, dependendo do que o jogador decidir fazer. De qualquer modo, é muito tarde para recuperar o Amuleto, porque Mankar Camoran (dublado por Terrence Stamp), o líder dos Mythic Dawn, escapa para o seu "Paraíso" através de um portal criado usando um livro misterioso chamado Mysterious Xarxes. O protagonista retoma este livro e leva-o para Martin, que deduz que a única maneira de recuperar o Amuleto é seguindo Camoran, criando um portal também. Enquanto Martin começa a decifrar o livro, o protagonista deve procurar e matar dois espiões na cidade de Bruma, e investigar mais. O jogador descobre evidências de que o culto sabe onde Martin está. Neste ponto, o jogador precisa recuperar três peças-chaves que são necessárias para recriar o portal. Estas são: um artefato Daedrico qualquer, uma Great Welkynd Stone e a Armadura de Tiber Septim, o primeiro Imperador da Terceira Era. Além disso, o jogador também tem a opção de conseguir reforços das várias cidades de Cyrodil para ajudar Bruma. Porém, as cidades estão ameaçadas por portais que se abriram perto delas, portanto não podem despachar soldados no momento. Fechando esses portais, a ajuda será concedida. Depois de terminar esta quest, Martin revela que mais um item é necessário para criar o portal, uma Great Sigil Stone, que é usada em uma Great Gate, parecida com aquela que devastou Kvatch. Martin e Jauffre criam um plano desesperado que involve deixar a cidade de Bruma ser atacada pelos Daedras para que assim uma Great Gate seja aberta. O "Herói de Kvatch" deve, então, aventurar-se no portal e recuperar a Great Stone dentro de um determinado limite de tempo. Chegando ao campo de batalha de Bruma, Martin faz um belo discurso antes de começar a batalha contra os Daedras. Muitos homens morrem, mas finalmente uma Great Gate é aberta. O protagonista rapidamente entra nela e a Pedra é recuperada, fechando os portais que foram abertos perto de Bruma. Então, Martin diz ao protagonista para encontrá-lo em Cloud Ruler Temple quando estiver pronto para se aventurar no "Paraíso" de Camoran. No templo, o portal é criado e o protagonista entra nele, chegando ao "Paraíso de Camoran". Depois de lutar com os homens de Camoran, o jogador finalmente confronta-o em sua sala do trono. O jogador deve derrotá-lo para recuperar o Amuleto. Depois disso, o Paraíso desaparece e o protagonista retorna a Cloud Ruler Temple. O Amuleto é devolvido a Martin, e os Blades vão até a Imperial City para re-acender os Dragonfires, e assim acabar com a invasão de Oblivion. No entanto, os Daedras começam, desesperadamente, a sitiar a cidade. Em uma batalha muito difícil e calorosa, o protagonista e Martin lutam para chegar até o Temple of the One. Quando estão quase chegando, se defrontam com um monstro de dezenas de metros de altura, que está destruindo tudo a sua volta, sendo revelado que este é o próprio Mehrunes Dagon, o Lorde dos Daedras. Martin consegue entrar no Templo, e usa o Amuleto para unir-se com o espírito de Akatosh, o Deus-Dragão do Tempo, tornando-se o seu Avatar. Ele derrota Dagon em uma bela batalha. O Amuleto é destruído, Martin desapareceu, os portais para Oblivion são fechados para sempre, e o trono remanesce vazio. Um monólogo final de Martin, porém, descreve esta situação de uma forma otimista, declarando que o futuro de Tamriel está agora nas mãos do jogador, e que este é o começo da Quarta Era. Depois da batalha, o jogador é proclamado Campeão de Cyrodil. Aviso: Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo. Além desta grande missão principal, o jogador pode também associar-se a guildas, clubes, cultos, ou clãs no jogo. Há várias guildas, sendo as principais a dos Thieves (Ladrões), Fighters (Guerreiros), Mages (Magos) e a Dark Brotherhood (Assassinos). Estilo de jogo| editar código-fonte Oblivion tem um estilo muito “livre” de jogo. A missão principal pode ser adiada ou ignorada enquanto o jogador explora o enorme mundo, com suas cerca de 16 milhas quadradas (mais de 40 quilômetros quadrados), completando mais de 200 missões secundárias, interagindo com NPCs e desenvolvendo o personagem a seu gosto. Muitos inimigos, missões e tesouros se tornam mais difíceis cada vez que o jogador sobe de nível, mas a dificuldade pode ser ajustada. A maioria das missões é linear e independente das outras. Em resposta a muitas reclamações de jogadores que não conseguiam encontrar o próximo objetivo de uma missão no Elder Scrolls anterior (Morrowind), em Oblivion estes locais são logo marcados no mapa, mostrando exatamente onde o jogador deve ir para prosseguir com a missão. Elenco e Equipe| editar código-fonte Elenco (vozes) * Patrick Stewart - Imperador Uriel Septim VII * Sean Bean - Martin Septim * Terence Stamp - Mankar Camoran * Lynda Carter - Mulheres da raça Nord e Orc * Ralph Cosham - Homens da raça Breton * Wes Johnson - Homens da raça Imperial; Lucien Lachance; Dremora * Michael Mack - Homens da raça Redguard * Craig Sechler - Homens élficos * Pucas Ladoins - Stunted Scamp * Jonathan Bryce - Outros * Will Winstanley - Outros * Gayle Jessup - Outros * Elisabeth Noone - Outros Guildas| editar código-fonte Há diversas guildas em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, algumas mais proeminentes do que outras para a trama do jogo. No mundo de Tamriel, as grandes guildas funcionam como sindicatos que controlam e regulam um tipo específico de trabalho. Cada uma dessas grandes guildas servem como base para uma trama maior e para as quests que acompanham esta trama. Quando um jogador associa-se a uma guilda, os membros da mesma o darão tarefas (quests) que permitirá o recebimento de dinheiro, prêmios e/ou promoções na guilda. Na versão do Xbox 360, pontos especiais (chamados XBox Live Achievement Points) são garantidos ao jogador a cada promoção (e também durante o progresso na quest principal). Essas guildas oferecem também para seus membros treinamento, equipamentos, acomodações, conselhos e aliados para recrutamento. Existem, ao todo, cinco grandes guildas. Se o jogador obter influência suficiente em determinada guilda, ele pode elevar-se ao topo e se tornar o líder, o que frequentemente lhe dá acesso a equipamentos muito poderosos, habilidades ou influência dentro do jogo. As grandes guildas que o jogador pode se associar são: * Fighters Guild - Mercenários, paramilitares e Guerreiros; mantida pelo Império. * Thieves Guild - Monopólio criminal, contrabando, assaltos; organização ilegal. * Mages Guild - Academia cujo objetivo é o de preservar e estudar as artes esotéricas, magia, alquimia, química, a natureza humana, ciências; mantida pelo Império. * The Dark Brotherhood - Guilda de assassinos e uma ceita, os inimigos tradicionais do Morag Tong; organização ilegal. * Knights of the Nine - Uma organização de "Guerreiros Sagrados", introduzida pela expansão de mesmo nome. Há também a Arena (combate de gladiadores com um certo significado religioso), que pode ser considerada uma "Guilda de Gladiadores". Ela possui todas as características de uma grande guilda, exceto pelo fato de não oferecer uma trama significante ou uma série de quests. Ao invés disso, ela oferece diversos combates entre um, dois, ou três oponentes, com uma batalha final para o rank de Arena Grand Champion (Campeão Magnífico da Arena). Além dessas guildas, há muitas outras organizações religiosas ou paramilitares que o jogador pode se associar. Algumas dessas tem uma certa participação em quests individuais que fazem parte da trama principal. Raças jogáveis| editar código-fonte Oblivion têm 10 raças jogáveis. Quatro delas são os clássicos arquétipos humanos: * Breton - Descendentes de humanos, nativos de High Rock assim como os Orcs, também possuem sangue élfico fluindo em suas veias. Além de predisporem da arte da magia (principalmente da cura), possuem também uma forte resistência contra dano mágico. * Imperial - A principal raça de Cyrodiil, eles são predominantemente influentes e sociáveis, e são ligeiramente predispostos para o combate físico e tipos mais pesados de armaduras. Recomendado para iniciantes, assim como a raça Dunmer. * Nord - Originários da região de Skyrim, são valentes e muito resistentes a temperaturas mais baixas. Bastante conhecidos devido a seu estilo único, e ao mesmo tempo brutal de combate. * Redguard - Uma raça de pele escura originária do continente afundado Yokuda, hoje habitam o continente desértico de Hammerfell onde suas cidades abraçam o grande deserto de Ali'kir, são mais conhecidos pelos seus fatais e ligeiros golpes. Quatro tipos de Mer (Elfos): * Altmer - Também conhecidos como High Elves (Altos-Elfos), os habitantes de Summerset Isle são os mais habilidosos nas artes mágicas, e ao mesmo tempo vulneráveis a ela. * Bosmer - Mais conhecidos como Wood Elves (Elfos-da-Floresta), os pequenos e ágeis habitantes de Valenwood são famosos pela sua habilidade com arcos e flechas, e possuem uma predisposição para furtividade. * Dunmer - Também chamados de Dark Elves (Elfos-Negros), os habitantes de pele escura da região de Morrowind não são famosos por nenhuma habilidade em particular, porém, possuem uma certa capacitação igual para diversas habilidades, e são ligeiramente predispostos às artes mágicas. Recomendado para iniciantes, assim como os Imperials. * Orc - Os residentes nativos de Wrothgarian, Dragontail Mountains e High Rock, são uma espécie de "ramificação" dos Altmer, famosos por serem brutais tanto na força como na atitude. Duas raças animais: * Khajiit - Os habitantes de forma felina de Elsweyr, conhecidos por sua agilidade e por serem furtivos, duas habilidades que os fazem mais adequados para serem ladrões. * Argonian - Habitantes de forma reptiliana, são originários da região de Black Marsh. Podem respirar debaixo d'água e são muito resistentes a doenças e veneno. Mais adequados para ataques-surpresa. As raças Sload, Maormer, Dwemer, Falmer e Akaviri não foram incluídas porque elas não possuem nenhuma associação com os lugares onde o jogo se passa, devido ao exílio, isolamento, banimento ou extinção. Habilidades| editar código-fonte Oblivion apresenta 21 Skills (habilidades); sete dessas são distribuídas como "Habilidades Principais" (Major Skills) entre as três classes básicas, que são: Combat (Combate), Magic (Magia) e Stealth (Furtividade). Além disso, cada um dos atributos do personagem "governa" três habilidades, com a exceção do atributo Luck, que contribui um pouco para todas as habilidades, mas não governa nenhuma delas. O jogo também apresenta os chamados Mastery Levels. Estes são os níveis de competência que o jogador alcançou em uma determinada habilidade. Cada nível de competência que o jogador alcança em certa habilidade lhe dará bônus; por exemplo: ao se tornar um “mestre” na habilidade Heavy Armor, o peso da armadura que o jogador estiver usando não será mais levado em conta. A tecnologia de Oblivion| editar código-fonte Radiant A.I.| editar código-fonte Este é um novo sistema de inteligência artificial, totalmente desenvolvido pela própria Bethesda. Seu objetivo foi acabar com uma falha que muitos acreditam ser uma das grandes desvantagens do jogo anterior (Morrowind): a falta de “vida” dos NPCs. A tecnologia Radiant A.I. dá para todos os NPCs do jogo uma série de “necessidades” (como por exemplo, a fome) que eles precisam atender, criando um ambiente muito mais parecido com a realidade. Radiant A.I. funciona dando aos NPCs uma lista de objetivos (somente quests e interações com o jogador estão no script). Eles precisam decidir como completar tais objetivos por si próprios, baseando-se em suas características individuais. Um NPC faminto poderá comparar o seu dinheiro atual com seus valores morais, para decidir se ele ou vai até uma loja comprar comida, ou simplesmente roubá-la; se ele for um arqueiro habilidoso, poderá caçar a sua própria comida. Porém, durante a fase de testes, esse sistema produziu alguns resultados inesperados no jogo, incluindo o assassinato de NPC´s importantes para a trama. A Bethesda resolveu essas falhas, através do balanceamento das necessidades do NPC com o seu “desejo” por destruição. No jogo, há mais de 1000 NPCs, sem contar com os bandidos e monstros que são aleatoriamente gerados. O resultado é uma I.A. reduzida na versão de lançamento, apresentando apenas os planos de atividades dos NPCs. Middlewares usadas em Oblivion| editar código-fonte * Sistema gráfico Gamebyro 3D, desenvolvido pela Emergent Game Technologies * Speedtree usada na vegetação; desenvolvida pela Interactive Data Visualization, Inc (IDV) * Sistema físico Havok, pela Havok Inc * Geração das faces por FaceGen, pela Singular Inversions Inc ; Gamebyro 3D A Emergent Game Technologies desenvolveu o sistema gráfico Gamebryo 3D. Além de The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, outros jogos que também o usam incluem: Sid Meiers Pirates!, Civilization IV e Dark Age of Camelot. Em Morrowind, este sistema apresentou severos problemas de performance e animação, e efeitos especiais de baixa qualidade. No entanto, ele foi aperfeiçoado para o Oblivion com novas características e efeitos especiais. Este sistema usa uma C++ API com uma estrutura gráfica de cenas hierárquica. Isso reduz o uso da GPU porque somente os objetos visíveis são extraídos. ; SpeedTree Desenvolvido pela Interactive Data Visualization, Inc (IDV), sua finalidade é produzir uma folhagem virtual de altíssima qualidade, mais apropriada para jogos, e também usada em outros tipos menores de simulação. Até agora já foi licenciado para muitos desenvolvedores de jogos, incluindo os do sistema da série Unreal. Speedtree está sendo atualmente usado por muitos outros jogos. ; Havok O Havok Game Dynamics SDK, ou simplesmente Havok, é um sistema de simulação dinâmica desenvolvido para jogos de PC e vídeo-game que permite a interação entre objetos e outros personagens em tempo real. Utilizando um sistema de detecção de colisões, ele permite que o mundo do jogo e suas animações cheguem muito mais perto da realidade. O Havok é usado frequentemente na indústria de jogos, incluindo na série Half Life e Age of Empires III. ; Facegen O Facegen é um software de modelação facial paramétrica que permite ao usuário criar faces a partir de uma ou mais fotografias. Está parcialmente implementado em Oblivion, com cerca de 150 parâmetros para a edição de faces, além de raças, idade e gênero. Leva mais tempo para ser usado, mas dá ao jogador uma liberdade maior na criação da aparência de seu personagem. Mudanças em relação aos jogos anteriores| editar código-fonte Oblivion introduz muitas mudanças para a franquia The Elder Scrolls. Aqui estão algumas delas: Combate| editar código-fonte * As flechas são visíveis no corpo do personagem quando ele é atingido, e podem ser recuperadas. * Ao se atirar uma flecha, ela sofrerá a ação da física durante o seu voo. O jogador pode também dar um zoom em níveis mais altos, e armadilhas podem ser feitas com as flechas. * O sistema de combate foi modificado. Ao invés do clássico “golpear, cortar, perfurar”, agora este sistema está mais simples, similar ao jogos “híbridos” de ação-RPG como Fable, com um botão para atacar e outro para se defender. A defesa não é mais automática, mas controlada pelo jogador. As habilidades do jogador é que determinam o que acontece quando alguma ação particular é feita. Então, ele só bloqueará um ataque quando a tecla para bloquear for pressionada. As habilidades são usadas para determinar quanto dano um ataque fará, ou quanto dano a menos o jogador levará ao se defender. * Balestras, armas de arremesso, lanças e as habilidades relacionadas a essas armas foram todas removidas. A única arma de longo alcance é o arco. Porém, o arco e a física do voo das flechas foram aperfeiçoados para compensar a exclusão destas armas. * Roupas e armaduras são agora consideradas o mesmo tipo de item. Em Morrowind, o jogador podia vestir um conjunto inteiro de roupas, e depois colocar outro conjunto de armaduras por cima. Em Oblivion, só é possível usar um item de roupa ou armadura em cada parte do corpo. Algumas armaduras cobrem apenas uma parte específica do corpo, outras cobrem mais. Isto deve ter sido feito por razões de balanceamento do jogo, porque os jogadores das versões anteriores podiam vestir um conjunto inteiro de roupas encantadas e colocar por cima um conjunto de armaduras. * A Fadiga não é mais usada ao correr, sendo mais vital para as táticas de combate. Ao invés disso, correr faz com que a regeneração da Fadiga seja mais lenta. * O jogador pode, agora, tentar acabar com uma batalha se conversar com o oponente enquanto a tecla de bloquear está pressionada. Se o NPC estiver com uma disposição positiva em relação ao jogador, a batalha cessará. Geralmente, isto ocorre no caso de parceiros de guildas e outros personagens amigáveis, além dos guardas da cidade que lhe darão a oportunidade de se render. * Enquanto o jogador progride nas habilidades de combate, ele aprenderá novos tipos de ataques (chamados de power attacks) que variam desde paralisar o inimigo até desarmá-lo. Mágicas| editar código-fonte * Encantar itens/armas é agora um privilégio apenas dos membros da Mages Guild, ou seja, o jogador não tem nenhuma habilidade específica para isso. O plugin Wizard́s Tower da Bethesda permite que os não-membros dessa guilda encantem armas e itens por um preço muito alto. * Magias de levitação foram removidas. Os desenvolvedores afirmaram que isto deve-se ao fato de que, ao contrário de Morrowind, as cidades são localizadas em “células” separadas. Então, como as cidades não são carregadas até que os jogadores entrem nelas, não seria possível levitar através das muralhas. Além disso, nas versões anteriores, a levitação desbalanceava o jogo. No entanto, se o jogador subir no teto de alguma construção e saltar sobre as muralhas da cidade, ele acabará no mundo ainda não carregado. * A Mágica (Mana) regenera-se durante o passar do tempo, assim como Fadiga. Então, não há necessidade de dormir para isso, embora dormir faz com elas sejam instantaneamente regeneradas. * As magias podem, agora, ser lançadas enquanto o personagem segura uma arma e/ou escudo. * Todas as magias possuem designações de Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert, e Master; então o jogador precisa estar, no mínimo, no nível correspondente à escola que a magia pertence antes de poder usá-la. O lançamento da magia é sempre bem sucedido desde que o jogador tenha Mágica suficiente, ao contrário de Morrowind, em que a habilidade do jogador e a complexidade da magia eram levados em conta, e por isso, nem sempre ela era bem sucedida. NPCs| editar código-fonte * A Dark Brotherhood é a guilda assassina predominante, ao invés da Morag Tong. * Os mercadores nunca ficam sem dinheiro; agora, eles possuem um limite máximo que podem gastar em cada transação. Jogadores com uma habilidade alta em Mercantile podem investir 500 gold em uma loja, e assim aumentar o total que o mercador pode gastar. Este efeito é permanente. * O inventário principal de um mercador está, agora, escondido em baús inacessíveis. Em Morrowind, os jogadores podiam roubar qualquer inventário de um mercador, que estava sempre em algum baú trancado. Isto fazia com que os produtos do mercador fossem permanentemente esgotados. Oblivion transfere esses baús para áreas que não podem ser acessadas normalmente. * Em Morrowind, os produtos vendidos aos mercadores eram permanentemente mantidos em seu inventário. Em Oblivion, esses produtos somem depois de algum tempo. * Todos os NPCs do jogo podem falar com o jogador. Porém, cada raça possui, geralmente, apenas duas vozes, uma para os personagens masculinos, e outra para os femininos. Por exemplo: todos os homens pertencentes à raça dos elfos são dublados por uma mesma pessoa, e todas as mulheres Nord e Orc são dubladas pela Lynda Carter, mais conhecida como a atriz que interpretou a Mulher-Maravilha no seriado de televisão com o mesmo nome. De fato, muitos personagens importantes para a trama principal - Jaufree e Baurus, por exemplo - têm os mesmos dubladores que o resto dos personagens de mesma raça. A quantidade de diálogos foi drasticamente diminuída para que isso fosse possível, fazendo com que o jogo fique um pouco menos diversificado neste aspecto. * A habilidade Speechcraft, agora, engloba um mini-game que afeta a disposição dos NPCs. As técnicas de Speechcraft mudaram para: “contar piada” (Joke), “gabar-se” (Boast), “admirar” (Admire) e “reprimir” (Coerce), todas usadas simultaneamente. O ato de subornar funciona de um modo diferente agora; todas as vezes ele tem um efeito positivo. O dinheiro necessário para o suborno é diretamente proporcional ao Level do jogador: quanto maior, mais caro será. Os NPCs possuem um limite no qual sua disposição pode chegar através da conversa, mas não através do suborno. * O jogador não pode mais matar NPCs considerados importantes para as quests mais relevantes. Ao invés disso, esses NPCs ficam inconscientes, e voltam ao normal após alguns segundos. Habilidades e Levels| editar código-fonte * O total de habilidades (Skills) em Oblivion é de 21. O jogador deve escolher 7 dessas para serem as suas Habilidades Principais (Major Skills), e as 14 restantes serão suas Habilidades Secundárias (Minor Skills); aumentar as Habilidades Principais é a única maneira de subir de Level. * O jogador pode pagar para um treinador e subir em uma habilidade instantaneamente. Depois da quinta seção de treinamento, você deve subir de Level antes de poder treinar mais cinco vezes desta maneira. Em Morrowind, não havia este limite, mas neste último caso as habilidades eram governadas pelos atributos. Então, elas não podiam ficar maiores que os atributos. Se o jogador tivesse 60 de Sneak e 60 de Agility, ele/ela não poderia mais treinar Sneak até que a sua Agility subisse. Mesmo assim, o sistema de treinamento de Oblivion é, de certa forma, mais restritivo, devido a esse limite. * Os inimigos, tesouros das quests e itens, incluindo artefatos, sobem de Level junto com o jogador. Em Morrowind, todas as armaduras e itens podiam ser obtidos livremente, ou seja, seu Level não importava.. Agora, o jogador não verá armaduras do tipo Glass, Ebony ou Daedric até que atinja um determinado Level; mas quando ele atingir, essas armaduras serão tão comuns que podem ser encontradas até em bandidos. Todos os itens de quests também são afetados desta maneira, e os artefatos têm diferentes versões dependendo de quando forem obtidos. Se o jogador consegue um item de quest no Level 4, ele não poderá fazer um “upgrade” desse item para as versões mais poderosas, que ele conseguiria se tivesse feito a quest em um Level mais alto (os itens sofrem o “upgrade” a cada 5 Levels, até o 30). Diversos mods (modificadores) foram criados para resolver este “problema”. * Os mini-games de “persuasão” e “abrir a fechadura” foram adicionados para que mais habilidade fosse requerida do jogador. Persuadir e abrir fechaduras não são mais automaticamente feitas dependendo do Level que você está nessas habilidades, embora no último caso há uma opção para tentar abrir a fechadura automaticamente baseando-se na sua habilidade em Lockpicking. Há também uma quest daedrica no Nocturnal Shrine (norte de Leyawiin) que dá ao jogador um item chamado Skeleton Key, que pode ser usado para abrir fechaduras sem nunca se quebrar. * A habilidade Axe (machado) foi removida. Porém, os machados ainda existem, mas agora são governados pela habilidade Blunt. * Long Blade e Short Blade foram fundidas em uma única habilidade: Blade * Outras habilidades que foram removidas são: Medium Armor, Unarmored e Enchant. * Staves (bastões) ainda existem em Oblivion, mas eles não são mais armas do tipo Blunt. Aliás, eles não são de nenhum tipo (Marksman, Blunt e Blade). Os bastões são armas encantadas que não servem para causar danos ao inimigo, apenas para conjurar este encantamento que contém no bastão. O único jeito de causar danos ao inimigo com um bastão é se este estiver encantado com Frost, Shock, Fire, Absorb Health, Drain Health ou Damage Health. Eles servem como scrolls, mas diferente destes, os bastões não são destruídos após a conjuração do encantamento. Reação crítica| editar código-fonte |- | |} A crítica em relação a Oblivion é praticamente toda positiva. A maioria das fontes especializadas em jogos (PC Gamer UK, PC Gamer US, Gamespot, IGN, Eletronic Gaming Monthly, OXM) deram notas acima de 9.0 para o jogo. O programa de televisão X-Play deu um raro 5/5. GameSpot afirmou que é "simplesmente um dos melhores jogos de RPG de todos os tempos", dando a nota 9.6 para a versão do Xbox e 9.3 para o PC. Porém, a PC Gamer UK criticou a repetitiva e, ocasionalmente, absurda natureza das conversas entre o jogador e os NPCs, mas mesmo assim deu uma alta classificação de 95% na versão para PC. A OXM disse também que a versão do Xbox 360 sofre de repentinas diminuídas no FPS (Frames por Segundo), apesar de não ser tão frequentes como na versão para Windows. Outros reclamam do sistema de Level do jogo, que, como já foi mencionado, faz com que os oponentes fiquem mais fortes cada vez que o jogador sobe de Level, especialmente se ele não treinar habilidades de combate. Este fato fez com que muitos ‘mods’ surgissem, que deixam certas partes do jogo mais fáceis, ou, em alguns casos, eliminam de vez esse sistema. Apesar das pequenas "falhas", a IGN (cuja nota para o jogo foi de 9.3) afirmou que nenhuma dessas críticas negativas fazem com que o jogo seja, de modo geral, menos divertido. Quanto à dublagem, as críticas são muito diversificadas. Algumas publicações afirmam que a maneira como as vozes foram trabalhadas no jogo são “uniformemente excelentes e bem estudadas” e “sólidas”, enquanto outras dizem que é uma “grande falha”. A principal razão para as críticas negativas é a repetividade nas falas dos personagens, mesmo quando a qualidade geral da voz foi compensada. Essa repetição foi atribuída ao pequeno número de atores/atrizes para a dublagem e aos diálogos que são brandos. Prêmios| editar código-fonte * Prêmio Editor Choice Gabe's Game's * G4 2006 G-Phoria- Jogo do Ano * IGN Reader's Choice 2006- Melhor RPG (no geral, PC e Xbox 360), Jogo do Ano (PC), Melhor Trilha Sonora.Original (PC), Melhor História (PC e Xbox 360), Melhor Tecnologia Gráfica (PC), Jogo Mais Inovador (PC). * E3 2005 Game Critics Awards- Excelência em Áudio: Melhor Jogo de RPG. * MTV 2006 Video Music Awards- Melhor Trilha Sonora em Jogos. * Spike TV 2006 Video Game Awards- Jogo do Ano, Melhor Trilha Sonora Original, Jogo Mais Viciante, Melhor RPG, Melhor Performance por um Humano (Masculino). * 2006 Golden Joystick awards- Melhor Jogo do Ano (no geral). * Gamespot Reader's Choice 2006- Melhor História, Jogo do Ano (PC), Melhor Dublagem, Melhor RPG (no geral), terceiro lugar entre os Melhores Jogos do Ano. Reclassificação etária| editar código-fonte Em 3 de maio de 2006, Oblivion foi reclassificado de T (Teen) para M (Mature) pela ESRB. A ESRB afirmou que isso foi devido às “detalhadas cenas de sangramento e morte que não foram consideradas inicialmente”, além de texturas ocultas incluídas na versão de lançamento, acessíveis através de mods, que podem ser consideradas impróprias para crianças. Após a Bethesda ter modificado tais texturas, a classificação continuou em M. Expansões| editar código-fonte Desde seu lançamento, Oblivion teve muitas pequenas expansões (plug-ins) que podem ser baixadas do site oficial. Os plug-ins oficiais incluem novas quests, casas para o jogador morar, armaduras para cavalos, novas magias, dentre outros. Os plug-ins custam entre um a três dólares. Além desse conteúdo, um plugin denominado "Knights of the Nine" foi lançada em 21 de novembro de 2006, tanto para Windows como para Xbox 360'. Apesar de não ser um verdadeiro pacote de expansão, Knights of the Nine dá ao jogo um grande número de novas quests, adicionando muitas horas de jogabilidade. Além disso, o plugin inclui todos os plug-ins oficiais lançados anteriormente, permitindo aos jogadores que não possuem conexão à Internet aproveitá-los. Knights of the Nine é incluído gratuitamente na versão de Oblivion para o Playstation 3. Um pacote de expansão oficial chamado "Shivering Isles" foi lançado em 27 de março de 2007 para Windows e Xbox 360. A expansão oferece mais de 30 horas de novas aventuras, apresentando muitas novas quests, monstros, jogabilidade melhorada e uma nova região que "você pode perceber que mudará de acordo com as suas decisões de vida-ou-morte." Mods| editar código-fonte Além dos plug-ins oficiais da Bethesda, há um enorme número de modificações gratuitas criadas por usuários, mais conhecidas como "mods", que estão disponíveis para a versão do Windows. Mods são destinados a mudar certos aspectos do jogo. São extremamente populares na versão do Windows; há mods que aperfeiçoam os gráficos, modificam a interface do usuário, balanceiam e/ou aperfeiçoam a jogabilidade geral, adicionam novas raças, itens e áreas exploráveis. = The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. | |} |} The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim é um RPG eletrônico desenvolvido pela Bethesda Games Studios e publicado pela Bethesda Softworks. É o quinto jogo da série The Elder Scrolls, seguindo The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Foi lançado em 11 de novembro de 2011 para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC. É o primeiro jogo ocidental da história a receber 40/40 (nota máxima) na conceituada revista japonesa Famitsu. O Jogo Conseguiu três prêmios no VGA 2011, incluindo melhor jogo do ano.1 Os acontecimentos deste jogo passam-se duzentos anos depois da, já quase esquecida, crise de Oblivion, no ano 201 da quarta era (4E 201) na província de Skyrim, no norte de Tamriel, e 30 anos após a mais recente Grande Guerra, onde o Aldmeri Dominion e o Império lutaram arduamente, mas que quase extinguiu os humanos de Tamriel, e para evitar tal derrota, acordaram com a Aldmeri Dominion, rendendo duas forças e sujeitando-se as suas exigências. Skyrim é a terra natal de um povo bravo chamados de Nords (uma raça de humanos) onde além da Grande Guerra, irrompeu uma guerra civil após o assassinato do Alto Rei de Skyrim, Torygg. E diante de todas estas guerras e problemas, a província se encontra dividida: de um lado se quer a separação do Império que agora está em ruínas, e do outro lado se quer permanecer leal. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim foi o jogo da saga mais bem avaliado, ganhando 6 prêmios, e é amplamente considerado um dos melhores jogos eletrônicos já feitos. Índice esconder * 1Jogabilidade ** 1.1Folclore * 2Sinopse ** 2.1Enredo ** 2.2Cenário * 3Desenvolvimento ** 3.1Creation Kit ** 3.2High-Resolution Texture Pack ** 3.3Fall of the Space Core, Vol 1 ** 3.4Dawnguard ** 3.5Hearthfire ** 3.6Dragonborn ** 3.7Música * 4Legendary Edition * 5''Special Edition'' * 6Referências * 7Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Skyrim é um jogo de RPG que mantém a tradicional jogabilidade de mundo aberto encontrada na série The Elder Scrolls.2 O jogador é livre para andar pela terra de Skyrim a sua vontade, tanto a pé quanto a cavalo, ou fazendo Fast-Travels (Viagens rápidas). Em Skyrim há nove grandes "posses", com nove capitais que são as cidades do jogo, várias pequenas aldeias,3 grandes extensões de regiões selvagens e montanhas. Cada vilarejo e cidade possui sua própria economia, que o jogador pode manipular ou sabotar se escolher fazer isso.3 Ao visitar as cidades, o jogador pode completar atividades como cozinhar, agricultura, cortar madeira e mineração, como também aceitar trabalhos para ganhar dinheiro.3 Qualquer trabalho que um NPC pode realizar também pode ser feito pelo jogador.4 O nível do jogador aumenta quando suas habilidades aumentam. Dezoito habilidades estão presentes em Skyrim, e o sistema de classes de Oblivion foi removido.5 Perks (ou bônus) são capacidades específicas de cada habilidade (18 habilidades no total), organizada em um sistema de grupo de ramificações chamado de "árvores de habilidades". Cada aumento de nível permite que outro benefício seja escolhido. Existem 280 perks (ou bônus), e agora é possível passar do nível 81, mas depois disso a taxa de aumento das habilidades é reduzida.6 O HUD na tela apenas aparece quando a vida, energia ou mágica do jogador estão se esgotando. Itens e esquemas de equipamentos podem ser salvos por um menu de rápido acesso, e o menu de inventário na tela de pause é apresentado em uma sobreposição em estilo bússola;2 enquanto que no inventário, o jogador pode girar e se aproximar dos itens adquiridos.7 Armas podem ser criadas pelo jogador em uma forja, e são atribuídas a cada mão individualmente, permitindo empunhamentos duplos.8 Ao custo de energia, o jogador pode correr e pular. Escudos podem ser usados para bater, e tempo certo é necessário para bloquear um ataque com o escudo. Cada tipo de arma possui vantagens específicas e papéis; como exemplo, o jogador ganha a habilidade de movimentos de finalização. Há mais de oitenta e cinco tipos de feitiços, que podem ser usados em formas de combate à distância e perto. Tipos de feitiços possuem qualidades específicas; um feitiço congelante diminui e drena energia, enquanto um feitiço de fogo causa danos prolongados através da queima, que também pode atear fogo ao ambiente.9 Jogadores podem equipar um feitiço por mão e poderão recarregar feitiços antes de lançá-los para maior poder.3 Ao praticar tiro com arco, as flechas demoram mais para serem puxadas do que nos jogos Elder Scrolls anteriores, porém fazem um dano maior. Um jogador equipado com um arco pode usá-lo defensivamente em combates corpo a corpo, em um movimento de contra-ataque (Bash). O jogador pode ser furtivo, e personagens não-jogáveis (NPCs) se alertam se os movimentos do jogador forem detectados.9 Skyrim faz uso do sistema de inteligência artificial Radiant AI criado para Oblivion, que foi melhorado para permitir que NPCs "façam o que eles quiserem sob parâmetros extras".10 O sistema melhorado permite maior interação entre os NPCs e seu ambiente; NPC's podem realizar tarefas como agricultura, moagem e mineração no mundo do jogo. Os NPC's podem interagir com o personagem do jogador através de conversas, e podem pedir favores e treinar o personagem, ou desafiar o personagem do jogador para um duelo. Eventos como duelos são encontros gerados aleatoriamente, pegando influência do jogo anterior da Bethesda, Fallout 3.11 Skyrim introduz o sistema Radiant Story, que governa aventuras e como elas funcionam. Aventuras paralelas são dinamicamente alteradas baseadas nas ações do jogador, e são feitas para as habilidades e progresso do jogador no jogo. Como exemplo, o jogador pode ser enviado para um calabouço que não foi explorado anteriormente, e enfrentar inimigos que são derrotados com mais eficiência com o estilo de combate preferido dele.12 Folclore| editar código-fonte Skyrim utiliza a Creation Engine, permitindo novos efeitos de tempo.13Dragões são encontrados aleatoriamente no mundo do jogo e em dungeons ou "Dragon's Lair' Folclore é algo comum no mundo de jogo de Skyrim. Criaturas como mamutes e tigres de dente de sabre são encontrados pelo jogo e podem ser mortos, sendo algumas hostis.2 Os lendários dragões têm uma influência particular na jogabilidade e na história,12 e são oponentes marcantes para o jogador. Dragões podem aparecer em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar e podem atacar qualquer coisa. Raças diferentes de dragões são encontradas por Skyrim. Eles podem falar diretamente com o jogador através da língua nativa do mundo, Dracônica.11 Dragões podem atacar cidades e vilarejos aleatoriamente, devastando cidades sem aviso prévio;10 frequentemente, dragões mergulham para o chão, marcham através das ruas das cidades e cospem fogo, que envolve e provoca danos significativos às estruturas da cidade. Nem todos os dragões são hostis.12 Através de um curso de eventos, o personagem do jogador pode descobrir que ele/ela é um Dovahkiin.12 Por causa disso, o personagem garante a habilidade de usar os Dragon shouts. Essas são poderosas habilidades adquiridas por matar dragões e absorver suas almas, exemplos incluem teletransportação, reduzir a velocidade do tempo e chamar um dragão para ajudar o jogador. Gritos de dragões (Thu'um) são descritos como gritos de guerras falados na língua nativa dos dragões (Dovahzul).14 Existem mais de vinte tipos diferentes de gritos de dragões que podem ser adquiridos durante o jogo, e eles se tornam mais efetivos enquanto o jogador absorve mais almas de dragões mortos. Alguns NPC's também podem usar gritos de dragões.15 Sinopse| editar código-fonte Enredo| editar código-fonte Skyrim não é uma sequência direta de Oblivion; ao invés disso, é um novo capítulo na série The Elder Scrolls, se passando duzentos anos depois dos eventos de Oblivion.15 Na premissa de Skyrim, o Império começa a ceder territórios para as nações Élficas uma vez governadas, porque não há nenhum herdeiro para o trono do Imperador. Os Blades não tem ninguém para defender, e gradualmente morreram, foram assassinados ou se isolaram do resto do mundo.15 Depois do assassinato do Rei de Skyrim, uma guerra civil irrompe entre as raças nativas Nord — sendo a maioria aqueles que desejavam que Skyrim se separe do Império, e o resto sendo aqueles que desejam que Skyrim permaneça no Império.16 Como os jogos Elder Scrolls anteriores, Skyrim começa com o personagem do jogador como um prisioneiro desconhecido, condenado por cruzar a fronteira e ser confundido com um Stormcloak. Tendo que enfrentar, nesse novo capítulo da série,16 Alduin. Alduin foi, em tempos remotos, o líder dos dragões que dominavam o mundo e escravizavam todos os seres humanos, até que um dia foi derrotado por nórdicos, depois da derrota de Alduin, os outros dragões começaram a serem mortos, isso, muito tempo antes da história que o jogador vive em Skyrim. O personagem do jogador é o último Dragonborn (Nascido do Dragão), um caçador de dragões que tem o objetivo de afastar a ameaça que Alduin representa para Skyrim e Tamriel. Ajudando o jogador está Esbern (dublado por Max von Sydow) e Delphine talvez os últimos Blades vivos.15 Cenário| editar código-fonte O mundo de jogo de Skyrim é a província de Skyrim. É a província do norte de Tamriel, o continente onde todos os jogos da série se passaram. Skyrim é praticamente do mesmo tamanho que Cyrodiil, o mundo de jogo de Oblivion,17 que tem 41 quilômetros quadrados em área. Em Skyrim há nove cidades, maiores que as cidades de Cyrodiil, como também pequenos vilarejos e expansões selvagens. Muito da topografia de Skyrim é montanhosa, e dragões são frequentemente encontrados ao se explorar as regiões selvagens. Há mais de 150 dragões espalhados por toda Skyrim, e quando o jogador entra em um calabouço pela primeira vez, os monstros do local se travam ao nível do jogador permanentemente, mesmo se visitados depois com um nível mais alto. Viagens rápidas é um aspecto que retorna, permitindo que o jogador viaje instantaneamente para qualquer locação marcada que foi anteriormente visitada.18 Desenvolvimento| editar código-fonte |} Skyrim foi conceitualizado pouco tempo depois do lançamento de Oblivion em 2006,19 e começou a produção depois do lançamento de Fallout 3 em 2008.20 Foi oficialmente anunciado no Spike Video Game Awards em dezembro de 2010, quando o produtor executivo Todd Howard subiu ao palco para apresentar o trailer que anunciava sua data de lançamento "11–11–11".21 Apareceu como história de capa da edição de fevereiro de 2011 da revista Game Informer, quando sua história e conteúdo foram reveladas pela primeira vez.20 Jeremy Soule, compositor que escreveu a trilha sonora de Morrowind e Oblivion, retorna para fazer a trilha de Skyrim. "Sons of Skyrim" é o tema principal do jogo, e foi gravado com um coral de mais de trinta pessoas, cantando na língua Dracônica do jogo.22 A língua foi concebida pelo artista conceitual Adam Adamowicz, que desenvolveu um alfabeto de 34 runas para o jogo.14 Matt Miller, jornalista da Game Informer, descreve que a língua interpreta um "papel integral na história e jogabilidade [de Skyrim]".23 O léxico de Dracônica foi expandido quando precisado; como o desenhista chefe Bruce Nesmith explica em uma entrevista para a PlayStation Official Magazine (UK), palavras foram introduzidas para o léxico "toda vez o estúdio queria para dizer algo".10 O ator Max von Sydow dubla Esbern, um Blade que ajuda o jogador através da aventura principal.22 No universo de Skyrim está o uso de uma "língua de dragão". O alfabeto foi construído para esteticamente parecer pertencente a dragões, assim o uso de marcas semelhantes a garras.14 Skyrim utiliza a Creation Engine, um motor de jogo desenvolvido internamente pela Bethesda.13 A draw distance renderiza mais longe do que os jogos Elder Scrolls anteriores; falando para a Official Xbox Magazine em março de 2011, Howard descreve uma draw distance "todo o caminho". Como exemplo, ele descreveu como o jogador pode "olhar para um garfo, ou uma maçã, e depois olhar para uma montanha, e ... então correr para o topo daquela montanha".24 O motor do jogo permite uma iluminação dinâmica, permitindo sobras criadas por qualquer estrutura ou item.11 SpeedTree foi usada para produzir a flora em jogos anteriores; no lugar dela, a flora é produzida usando tecnologia própria da Bethesda. Os desenvolvedores afirmaram que isso permite mais detalhe à flora;15 a tecnologia permite que os desenhistas deem pesos diferentes a tipos de árvores e determinar como o vento as afeta. O vento também afeta o mundo de jogo em outras áreas também, como determinando o fluxo e direção das águas dos rios e córregos.11 O motor permite que a neve caia de forma dinâmica, escaneando o mundo de jogo e então determinando onde e como a neve vai cair no terreno. Títulos futuros desenvolvidos pela Bethesda também farão uso da Creation Engine.25 Animações de personagens e criaturas são geradas pelo conjunto de ferramentas de comportamento da Havok. Permite que os personagens passem de forma fluída de corridas para caminhadas, como também aumentar a eficiência da câmera de terceira pessoa.11 Também permite conversas entre o personagem do jogador e NPCs renderizados em tempo real. NPCs se movimentam, realizam tarefas e fazem gestos corporais enquanto conversam com o jogador. Crianças também estão presentes no jogo,15 e NPCs interagem entre si, como lutarem um com os outros por dinheiro que o personagem deixou.26 A direção de arte de Skyrim é descrita como "bem diferente" em relação a de Oblivion, conforme afirmado pelo diretor de arte Matt Carofano.27 Ele descreveu a direção de arte de Oblivion como "fantasia européia padrão", e dessa forma o objetivo para Skyrim era fazer o mundo de jogo parecer realista.27 Em março de 2011, em entrevista para a Official Xbox Magazine, Howard resumiu o mundo de jogo de Oblivion como sendo aparentado com as atmosferas mais "refinadas e acolhedoras" dos jogos Elder Scrolls anteriores Arena''e ''Daggerfall, e como a "maravilha de descoberta" do mundo de jogo de Morrowind foi perdida.24 Ele disse que o mundo de Skyrim "caminha entre Morrowind e Oblivion", tendo sua cultura própria e única.24 Outro objetivo era fazer cada locação em Skyrim parecesse única;27 o mundo de jogo é descrito como sendo feito a mão. Nesmith explica que "em Oblivion nós geramos algumas paisagens, e não há nada disso mais".28 Enquanto os calabouços de Oblivion foram criados por apenas um artista, os calabouços de Skyrim foram criados por uma equipe de oito desenhistas.28 Com o desenho de personagens, esforços foram feitos para que cada raça fosse única em relação a outra.27 Além disso, a criação de personagens foi aprofundada em relação aos jogos The Elder Scrolls anteriores, introduzindo novas opções de customização, como barbas e rostos pré-construídos, pinturas de guerra e cicatrizes, em outras palavras simplificando a construção facial.1227 Creation Kit| editar código-fonte Pacote que permite aos jogadores editarem e criarem seus próprios mods (modificações) do jogo. High-Resolution Texture Pack| editar código-fonte Uma DLC gratuito que substitui as texturas do jogo, aumentando o realismo do jogo. Fall of the Space Core, Vol 1| editar código-fonte Uma homenagem ao jogo Portal 2, introduzindo ao universo de Skyrim um Space Core, ou droide espacial. Dawnguard| editar código-fonte Em 1 de maio de 2012, Bethesda anunciou que o primeiro conteúdo para download (DLC) de Skyrim, chamado Dawnguard, foi lançado para Xbox 360 no verão de 2012 e em Fevereiro de 2013 para Playstation 3 por conta de problemas. Dia 4 de outubro foi disponibilizado para PC pelo Steam. Esse DLC adiciona diversas facções, magias , lugares, seguidores, itens e criaturas. O enredo foca na história do clan Volkihar , um grupo dos mais poderosos vampiros de toda a província sobre a ordem de Lorde Harkon , e os Dawnguards a nova reformada ordem de caçadores de vampiros sobre a ordem de Isran. Nesse DLC é possível escolher o lado que seu Dragonborn vai se aliar.29 Hearthfire| editar código-fonte Hearthfire foi o segundo DLC pago de Skyrim, disponibilizado para Xbox 360 em 4 de setembro, e dia 5 outubro para PC através do Steam.30 Que introduzirá ao jogo a compra de terrenos, a construção de casas, com apenas um quarto, ou com salas de trofeus, arsenais, estufas e muito mais, além de poder contratar mordomos e bardos. Será possível, também, adotar crianças e trazer sua esposa para morarem juntos. Mas será preciso gastar um pouco de tempo para educar as crianças e manter os Skeevers e os Gigantes afastados.31 Dragonborn| editar código-fonte Último DLC de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Esse novo Add-On foi disponibilizado para os jogadores de Xbox 360 em 4 de dezembro de 2012, Windows dia 5 de fevereiro de 2013 e Playstation 3 dia 12 de fevereiro de 2013. A expansão torna a ilha de Solstheim acessível, possibilita a montaria Dracônica (montar em dragões), novos Shouts, magias, poderes, armas, mais missões, um novo tipo de dragão, um novo reino em Oblivion, armaduras, joias novas, roupas e muitas horas de jogo a mais.32. O enredo é o seguinte: Viajar para a ilha de Solstheim e encontrar Miraak, um antigo Sacerdote do Dragão misterioso que uma vez já foi governante da ilha. Ao contrário dos Sacerdotes do Dragão de Skyrim, este indivíduo é supostamente um "Dragonborn" muito parecido com o Dovahkiin jogável, e possui a capacidade de absorver as almas dos Dragões. Hermaeus Mora, o Príncipe Daedrico do Conhecimento, possuí grande envolvimento durante o desenrolar da história. Este DLC está sendo o aclamado como o melhor DLC já feito para Skyrim.33 Música| editar código-fonte O grupo escolhido pelo Jeremy Soule para compor a música de Skyrim também foi responsável pelos trabalhos em Morrowind e Oblivion. Ele compôs "Sons of Skyrim", música tema do jogo e foi gravada com um coro de mais de 30 pessoas, cantando na língua dos dragões.34 O Diretor Criativo Todd Howard imaginou a música tema para Skyrim como uma música de Elder Scrolls cantando por um coro de bárbaros. Isso se tornou uma realidade quando a ideia foi aprovada por Jeremy Soule, que gravou o coro de 30 homens em três gravações diferente e juntou em três camadas separadas ao mesmo tempo para criar o efeito de 90 vozes. A linguagem, Draconiana, foi criada pelo artista de conceito da Bethesda Adam Adamowicz, e ele desenhou os 34 caracteres do alfabeto rúnico para o jogo.35 O léxico Dracônico pode ser expandido conforme a necessidade; o designer-chefe Bruce Nesmith explicou que, palavras foram introduzidas no léxico "sempre que equipe precisava dizer algo". Como os dois títulos anteriores da série, a trilha sonora de Skyrim será vendida exclusivamente pelo DirectSong de Jeremy Soule; em 4 de Novembro 4 de 2011 foi anunciado que a única distribuição física do álbum teria 4 CDs, disponíveis no mesmo dia de lançamento do jogo. Todas as copias pre-encomendadas antes de 23 de Dezembro seriam pessoalmente autografada por Soule.36 Em 17 de Outubro, no Tweet de Pete Hines, Vice Presidente de Relações Públicas e Marketing da Bethesda, postou que "A trilha sonora de Skyrim terá 4 CDs",37 um álbum de 4 discos lançado foi descoberto por um funcionário da Digital Song durante um erro de exibição da conta.38 Nas encomendas feitas antes do lançamento pelo sítio Amazon.de foram adicionado 5 faixas promocionais da trilha de Skyrim, este álbum foi intitulado de The Elder Scrolls: The Old Republic Day One - Limited Edition.39 Legendary Edition| editar código-fonte Anunciada em 25 de abril de 201340, a Legendary Edition é, basicamente Skyrim, com todas as suas DLCs e atualizações já em disco Special Edition| editar código-fonte Na E3 de 2016 a Bethesda (criadora do jogo), confirmou que terá uma versão especial chamada Special Edition, que terá o jogo original remasterizado para as plataformas Xbox One, PC e PlayStation 4.41 A sua data de lançamento foi confirmada para 28 de Outubro de 2016. = The Elder Scrolls Online = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. The Elder Scrolls online é um jogo eletrônico de MMORPG desenvolvido pela ZeniMax Studios, que foi lançado em 04 abril de 2014 para Microsoft Windows e OS X, e as versões de PlayStation 4 e Xbox One foram lançadas em junho.4 Faz parte da franquia The Elder Scrolls, do qual é o primeiro jogo multijogador de mundo-aberto da série. Foi anunciado em 3 de maio de 2012.1 e estará disponivel para Xbox One e PS4 no primeiro semestre de 2015. Índice esconder * 1Jogabilidade * 2Cenário * 3Desenvolvimento * 4Recepção * 5Referências * 6Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte Ao criar o personagem os jogadores têm acesso a quatro classes: Dragon Knight, Templários, Sorcerer, e Nightblade. Como em títulos anteriores de The Elder Scrolls, a jogabilidade é não-linear6 com uma mistura de Missões, eventos aleatórios, e encorajamentos para que os jogadores simplesmente explorarem o mundo.7 O jogo não tem modo offline, embora os desenvolvedores afirmaram que haverá "abundância de conteúdo", projetado para acomodar os jogadores que preferem jogar sozinho.8 Cenário| editar código-fonte Tal como acontece com outros jogos em The Elder Scrolls, o jogo vai ser vivido no continente de Tamriel e apresentam um enredo indiretamente relacionado com os outros jogos. O jogo vai ser definido com um milênio antes dos acontecimentos de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim e cerca de 800 anos antes de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind e The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, com os Daedric, e Príncipe Molag Bal aparecendo como o principal antagonista enquanto ele tenta fundir o plano de Mundus com seu reino de Coldharbour.1 A maior parte do continente de Tamriel será jogável no jogo, e os jogadores terão a oportunidade de participar de qualquer uma das três facções em conflito do o trono do Imperador de Tamriel:1 A Segunda, Aldmeri Dominion (representado por uma águia), composto por Altmer (High Elf), Bosmer (Wood elf) e Khajiit; o Daggerfall (representado por um Leão), composto por bretões, Redguards e Orsimer (Orcs); e o Pacto Ebonheart (representado por um dragão), composto por Nords, Dunmer (Dark Elf) e Argonians. Desenvolvimento| editar código-fonte The Elder Scrolls on-line tinha estado em desenvolvimento por 5 anos anteriores ao seu anúncio, em Maio de 2012. 1 É o primeiro projeto para ZeniMax Online Studios, que foi formado em 2007. Matt Firor, é também o diretor de The Elder Scrolls online.2 Embora tenha havido rumores de um multiplayer nos jogos de The Elder Scrolls por anos, porém, informações precisas sobre o jogo foi em um anúncio maio 2012, que vazou em março de 2012 em uma publicação on-line um anônimo.9 De acordo com o vazamento, o jogo estava programado para ser mostrado na E3 2012 em junho e QuakeCon de 2012, em agosto. A data de lançamento atual é 04 de abril de 2014 para PC e Mac.4 Publicado 08 de novembro de 2012, Bethesda divulgou um vídeo no YouTube chamado "An Introduction to The Elder Scrolls Online", no qual os desenvolvedores do jogo falam sobre o conteúdo do jogo e de como ele foi feito. Em 21 de janeiro de 2013, as inscrições para versão beta de The Elder Scrolls on-line começou.10 Em 26 de março de 2013 a primeira rodada de inscrições beta foram fechadas e enviados para fora.11 Em 08 de abril de 2013, a segunda rodada de inscrição beta foram fechadas e enviados para fora.12 Em 9 de Julho de 2013 a terceira rodada de convites para beta foram fechadas e enviadas. Em 20 de novembro de 2013, a quarta rodada de convites para beta foram fechadas e enviadas. Em 07 de janeiro de 2014, a quinta rodada de convites para beta foram fechadas e enviadas. Em 04 de fevereiro de 2014, a sexta rodada de convites para beta foram fechadas e enviadas. Em 26 de fevereiro de 2014 a sétima rodada de convites para beta foram fechadas e enviadas. Em 10 de Junho de 2013 a Sony anunciou que The Elder Scrolls on-line estaria disponível no PlayStation 4 em sua conferência de imprensa E3. Mais tarde, foi esclarecido pela Bethesda que também estará disponível em Xbox One.13 Enquanto os jogadores no PC e Mac jogam juntos, aqueles do Xbox One e PlayStation 4 jogam só com os outros na mesma plataforma.14 Em 21 de agosto de 2013 na Gamescom, em Colônia, na Alemanha, foi anunciado que o The Elder Scrolls on-line terá uma taxa de assinatura mensal no momento da liberação para todas as plataformas.1516 O tempo pode ser comprado em 30, 90, e incrementos de 180 dias.[carece de fontes] Embora tenha sido anunciado em 28 de janeiro de 2014 que o jogo não vai exigir uma subscrição do PlayStation Plus para jogar online,17 a versão do Xbox One vai exigir uma assinatura da Xbox Live Gold, além da assinatura mensal do jogo.18 Em 23 de janeiro de 2014 vários atores foram anunciados para expressar e lançar os personagens de The Elder Scrolls on-line, entre eles, John Cleese, Bill Nighy, Kate Beckinsale, Lynda Carter, Alfred Molina, Michael Gambon, Jennifer Hale, Malcolm McDowell, e Peter Stormare.19 Recepção| editar código-fonte |- | |} The Elder Scrolls on-line recebeu críticas favoráveis após o lançamento; o jogo tem uma classificação agregada ponderada de 83,12% do GameRankings, baseado em 8 opiniões,20 e 81/100 no Metacritic, com base em 13 comentários.21 Metro informou que The Elder Scrolls on-line foi o jogo mais vendido no Reino Unido da semana de 05 de abril para formatos físicos, e número dois em todos os formatos.22 Logo após o lançamento do jogo, apesar da existência de oferta de 30 dias grátis para o público testá-lo, foi relatado que os jogadores não poderiam começar a jogar enquanto não se inscrevessem no processo de cobrança mensal, mas, ao se inscrever, era cobrado o primeiro mês de forma que os 30 primeiros dias não ficavam grátis. O problema foi confirmado e resolvido, mas afetou a recepção inicial do jogo. 2315